


Take into the Air My Quiet Breath [podfic]

by jesperanda



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Drug Use, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Magical Realism, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesperanda/pseuds/jesperanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: <i>John is relying on Sherlock to keep him grounded.</i> Written by thisprettywren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take into the Air My Quiet Breath [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SisterOfWar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Take into the Air My Quiet Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/279135) by [thisprettywren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisprettywren/pseuds/thisprettywren). 



> SisterOfWar's Dear Podficcer letter for #ITPE mentioned wingfic; this story made me say, "oh," with quiet reverence, and "yes please." The imagery is vivid, and the parallels between Sherlock and John are wonderfully drawn. It also taught me new terms for wing anatomy (dictionaries are a podficcer's friend :-) ).
> 
> Much gratitude to thisprettywren for permission, to cantarina and bessyboo for #ITPE-running and cat-herding, and to paraka for hosting!

Cover by jesperanda  
Derived from "[Wings](https://flic.kr/p/5E63c)," Paul Friel / [CC BY](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/)

| 

## Streaming Audio

##### With music

**[mp3 (click to stream in your browser)](http://jesperanda.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ITPE%202014/Take-Into-the-Air-My-Quiet-Breath/Take%20Into%20the%20Air%20My%20Quiet%20Breath%20%28music%29.mp3)**

##### Without music

**[mp3 (click to stream in your browser)](http://jesperanda.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ITPE%202014/Take-Into-the-Air-My-Quiet-Breath/Take%20Into%20the%20Air%20My%20Quiet%20Breath.mp3)**  
 _I had to remove the player due to technical difficulties._

## Downloads (zipped)

##### With music

  * [MP3](http://jesperanda.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ITPE%202014/Take-Into-the-Air-My-Quiet-Breath/Take%20Into%20the%20Air%20My%20Quiet%20Breath%20%28music%29%20mp3.zip) | **Size:** 18 MB | **Duration:** 21m 30s
  * [Podbook](http://jesperanda.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ITPE%202014/Take-Into-the-Air-My-Quiet-Breath/Take%20Into%20the%20Air%20My%20Quiet%20Breath%20%28music%29%20m4b.zip) | **Size:** 25.4 MB | **Duration:** 21m 30s



##### Without music

  * [MP3](http://jesperanda.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ITPE%202014/Take-Into-the-Air-My-Quiet-Breath/Take%20Into%20the%20Air%20My%20Quiet%20Breath%20%28no%20music%29%20mp3.zip) | **Size:** 16.8 MB | **Duration:** 19m 59s
  * [Podbook](http://jesperanda.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ITPE%202014/Take-Into-the-Air-My-Quiet-Breath/Take%20Into%20the%20Air%20My%20Quiet%20Breath%20%28no%20music%29%20m4b.zip) | **Size:** 23.6 MB | **Duration:** 19m 59s

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Opening, closing, and transitional music is excerpted from "Impromptu in Blue" by Kevin MacLeod ([incompetech.com](http://incompetech.com)), and is used under a [Creative Commons License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/).


End file.
